Muse-ic Shuffle Challenge
by towardpages
Summary: I was inspired by Briar N-Chant, and you should all take a look at her story. Anyways, ships (girlxgirl, boyxboy, girlxboy) will be tackled to a 10 song playlist. T for saftey. Request know being taken.
1. The Bird and The Forrest

I have decided to do the Music-Shuffle Challenge, I was inspired by Briar N-Chant and I am not trying to copy. If you want you can do it too. Here is how...

a couple (It can be anything)

the first 10 songs, with out skipping any, and write a short one-shot about them.

3\. Have Fun

(Note:All couples are chosen at random. Also some of these are VERY MUCH AU)

First Couple... Ashlynn and Raven

* * *

So Contagious by Acceptance – 3:05

Ashlynn would admit, she had been drinking that night. But the biggest drug in the room was sway her hips in front of her. From her flowing black hair to the tapping of her toes, the music followed though her.

Both newly single, but in different cases.

Dexter had dumped Raven.

Ashlynn had dumped Hunter.

She felt a arm wrap around her neck, and purple eyes meeting her own. Everything seem to go away when she saw them.

* * *

I'll be there for you by The Rembrands- 3:07

Raven had gone though shit this past year.

With her mother, her story, Apple, Dexter...

Raven had decided to spend her 3rd year of High School by herself. She had told her friends that over the summer, they understood. She was planning on ignoring her roommate, she had her music blasting in her eyes when her nose meet a field of strawberry.

 _Oh no_

"If you though I would let what happen at Briar's party not come up again, then you need more of my help than I thought," a sickening sweet voice said into her ear, a pair of arm wrapping themselves around her waist.

* * *

Sorry by Justin Bieber- 3:21

"He said he was sorry Ashlynn," the un-evil Queen's voice rang through the store of shoes.

"Once a cheater always a cheater," the Ella said, fiercely putting shoes on the shelf. "Plus, I was going to break up with Hunter anyways."

"You were?," a maybe too eager voice replied.

A smirked appeared on the Ella's face, "My heart has been put under a spell by another."

* * *

Can I have this Dance from High School Musical- 4:04

"Um hey," a voice sprang from the load music, making the strawberry blonde turn herself around.

The usual confident ebony haired girl starred a her for a moment before sticking her hand out, "Can I have this dance."

Without a pause, the strawberry blonde slip her hand into the ebony hair girl's own, "As long as I can lead."

* * *

How to be a heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds- 3:42

The blue eye beauty turned a corner in the fields of maze, leading her pray farther and farther away from the party.

A vision of purple perfection appeared seconds later, a blend of emotions in her face, "How could you."

"How could I what, my dear."

"Don't play with me Ash."

"If I remember correctly I was the one who played him."

She toke a toward the princess purple eye, "I would love to play with you."

* * *

Dream On by Kelly Sweet- 3:29

She looked in the mirror again, still the same old girl. Everyday the same. She woke up and ruled the kingdom, with out a prince. They were her dues before her win.

But as she strolled through the place garden one afternoon. She had sneaked out of the place, not one of her guards would look for her during a storm.

She was tired, not the one that could be cure by sleep. But as the slippered princess walked pass a willow tree, a voice arose. A voice that Ashlynn know by heart, a voice that had become her in those nights of secret.

She quickly made her way into the willow tree, the witch's voice became clearer as blue meet purple. Ashlynn's voice joined Raven's, like all those nights in the past. Raven meet Ashlynn in her steps, there bodies as close as the dared.

With her eyes still on Ashlynn, her arm went and checked to make sure that there were no wholes in the willow tree. Her voice seemed to react to the smirk coming on her face as she toke another step towards her princess.

* * *

Tag, you're it by Melanie Martinez- 3:09

"The girl is there again Daddy," the princess said, pulling her farther's cloak and pointing to the girl in the window of the library.

Her farther looked at the girl in the window again, "What do you what me to do about it."

"I want you to get her for me, I want her," the young, spoiled, princess said and her farther's eye widen.

"She is prettier than any of my dolls."

"Well, um," her farther stuttered, he still didn't have the parenting power to stay no to his daughter, "why don't you go talk to her, and I will talk to her farther."

The young princess skipped through the door and towards the girl, sitting down in the seat next to her. The girl looked up, a pair of gorgeous purple eyes. The princess had never seen anyone with purple eyes before and smiled.

 _She is even more perfect now_

"What's your name," she asked, moving even closer to her.

"Raven," the girl said, looking at her strangely.

The princess looked over the purple haired girls shoulder, to see her farther and who she guess was Raven's farther shaking hands.

She smiled and grabbed Raven's hand, pulling her up and dragging her to the carriage outside.

* * *

SOS by Rihanna- 4:00

The way she looked at her, the way she thought about her, the way she wanted to do thing to her, it wasn't made for fairytales. Ashlynn held the key to her heart, her mind, and her body. With a single word Ashlynn has Raven in her hand.

She was not a knight, nor was she going to use her powers for evil, but the way she saw other's look at her girl, made her want to make them all gone and never come back. Since the two girls got together it was no surprise that Hunter wanted Ashlynn back.

When she got a hext from Ashlynn reading, "SOS," she knew who it was.

Moments later, Raven brushing her hands on her dress. Hunter would never be a problems for her and Ashlynn ever again. She looked over at her, "Did the mean old Huntsman scare you?"

* * *

Confident by Demi Lovato- 3:26

Raven always saw Ashlynn as a good girl in high school. And she never thought she would see her in a place like this.

The reason Raven was there herself was because it was Lizzie last night before she was tied down and she had to have a little fun before she couldn't.

But as the goody-goody princess Raven once knew came out on stage, she knew this was going to be a very different night than she thought it would be. She was standing in the very back corner as all the other's seem to have fun with the hosts.

"You were always a sort of loner," a voice came from her left, making her turn to see.

"Why don't we change that tonight," Raven said, trying her best to make Ashlynn's confidence.

* * *

Say My Name by Destiny's Child- 4:31

"Were you with her last night," the tear stained witch said.

The two had been fighting for hours, and still not getting anywhere.

"No," the angered princess said. "I've told you before, I love you and only you."

The witch held herself, and Ashlynn wanted no more than to take her in her arms and make it all go away.

"Everyone says that they saw you with her, and I don't know who to believe," her voice cracked at the end.

The princess toke her in her arms.

"She's your best friend and I'm in love you, you really think either of us want to hurt you," the princess said.

She toke her in her arms. And while Raven sobbed her apology and tears to Ashlynn, Ashlynn had her own tears come up. Last night was all a blur to her. She know she wouldn't hurt her little bird in a 100 years, but with the alcohol in control... What really happen last night.

* * *

 **And Chapter 1 is a done! Do you like the couple name I made for Raven and Ashlynn, "The Bird and The Forrest," Cause Raven is a type of bird and Ashlynn is all into nature stuff. My favorites were** **So Contagious, Dream On, and Tag, You're it. If you don't know any of these songs than I would suggest that you listen to them all and than re-read this chapter, same goes for the next on going chapters. Tell me your favorite, and please DON'T REQUEST SONGS OR COUPLES. You can all start request couples in a few chapters, until I am done with the list I have made. Until than review and if you don't like on ship than there will be others, and not all are girlxgirl.**


	2. Lizzistair

By the way, I go to a random pick website and put in couple names to pick the next couple. And it choose Lizstair, Lizzie and Alistair, which is in my Top 3 OTP's of Ever After High.

RipTide by Vance Joy- 3:24

"Come on Lizzie, here up," a young adventurer said, as he made his way down the port.

"I'm coming," the young queen said, as she ran after her friend.

The two were spending the day at Ever After because both of their mom's had meetings or something, they didn't really care.

"Lizzie, look," the young boy said, as he pointed to the ocean, "The water isn't rainbow!"

"Wow," the queen said, sitting down and putting her hand throw the water. She swished her hand back and forth, complete hypnotized. While on the other hand, the young boy was in a traced as he looked at the girl in front.

She turned her head away from the water to look up at him, a huge smile on her face. He smiled back, and sat down next to her and out his hand in the water too.

Dakota by A Rocket To The Moon

The blue eyed Wonderlandian boy looked over at her again. How much could a few years change someone? She was still the same girl inside, she yelled every time she got the chance, she was the card master, she was still the same Lizzie inside. But she had matured.

The blue eyed Wonderlandian princess had grown out of most of her baby fat, just a little left in her checks. Though felt ashamed, he notice that she had not just grown up but out. Wonderlandian princess was more than a friend to him anymore, his feelings for her were stronger than his feelings for anyone else.

He walked up to her locker, and her blue eyes meet his in the instant. He knew she know but he didn't know that she felt the same way.

Milk and Cookies by Melanie Martinez- 3:27

"Can't sleep," a handsome voice came from behind her.

She turned to see a mature version of the little boy she once knew. Once he came to Ever After High, she couldn't believe he was the little boy from her childhood. They both were at a Wonderlandian Sleepover held at Kitty's house. He stood there in a baby blue shirt and a dark blue shorts, and she wore a long sleeved red sleep shirt with a pair of heart shorts.

"Ya," her elegant voice said, "I never really slept well at Kitty's house."

"Same," tiredness dripped in his voice, as he toke a space next to her on the balcony.

"Would you like a cookie," very tried eat somewhat perfect voice said, motioning towards a plate of cookies.

"There really good," she stated as she put one into her mouth.

"I'll try it," and with that he bent down and toke a bit of the cookie in her mouth.

Social Casualty- 5 Seconds of Summer- 3:08

The princess of hearts was not like the past ones.

The basically prince of Wonderland was not the past ones either.

Not just because they were in love, but is that they were different even too Wonderland sanders.

"Let's not be like the rest," the heart said to the adventurer.

"Agreed."

I Was Made For Loving You – Tori Kelly – 3:09

Lizzie believed that everyone had a purpose in life, something that they were meant to do. Wether it was to change destiny forever like Raven Queen or to change the way that people see something like Cerise Hood.

As the Wonderlandian princess tossed around in the sheet with her prince, she had found hers. The two had been through everything with each other, friendship to hatred to star-crossed lovers, from the loss of Wonderland and each other, and that was just in recent years.

"Your thinking again," his voice rang from his mouth to heart.

She chuckled, "And what is wrong with me thinking."

He laughed too, "You know what I mean."

She looked at him, "Do you believe in a purpose in life?"

"Well, I'm looking at it," his word floated into her, as his lips lightly glazed hers.

AfterLife – XYLO – 3:28

The liquid poured throw her again. His lips touched her neck. She felt the glare of her pass friend from across.

They ran. The five heroes of Wonderland, running from the one thing that could hurt them. He fell, and the monster soured down.

"What's bothering you love," the voice of the once daring prince said, his hand and lips rolling over her body.

"I'm not paying you to speak," she said, just wanting to continue to forget.

She turned, seeing the Jabberwocky coming towards him. She turned, to fast for herself, trying to get to him.

Not him, anyone but him.

They were leaving, and she could hear the people of her own being said about her.

"I can't believe she is going to rule."

"I can't beileve she was ever out friend."

He was dead.

Alistair Wonderland, the one person who she ever loved with her whole heart, was laying in his own blood.

"Room," she said, getting up.

The AfterLife had found him, and soon her.

Roman Holiday – Halsey – 3:21

The young rulers were having fun, one of the last times they ever will. The class of Ever After High was holding a pool party, needing to have a holiday before the year was over.

Her black hair was up in a messy bun, her body was in a scandals red bikini, and her eyes were on him.

His blonde hair was yet to be wet, nothing but a swimsuit covering him, and his eye were on her.

A few steps closer to each other, the smell of beer in the air, a sense of fun and danger around them.

Neither one could tell when they got into the pool, when there lips meet, when they started to care all together. They could probably never tell you anything about that night, nothing other than that they we're together. Now and forever.

Fourth of July – Fall out Boy – 3:44

The two teens ran down the hill, at the age of innocence turned into the thought of the future. They had already eaten, and were playing before the fireworks began.

He had just turned 13, making them both teenagers. It had been the best summer of his life, everyday the two teens had spent together.

The minute there feet hit the bottom, they began.

He looked at her before he looked up. The heart on her face turned from pure red to a million colors, here eyes seemed to be the only thing that color didn't affect. She looked over at him, the smile falling from her face.

The two had waited the whole day to see them, but spending the moment looking at each other.

Goodness Gracious – Ellie Goulding – 3:47

The two didn't think that they were that bad.

Everyone knew they had it bad.

She would giggle at anything. He would have his arms around her.

They didn't think they should stop, they didn't want to stop. If they stopped, then they would have to admit that they both know that their feelings had changed and their relationship would have to change too.

They Just Don't Know You – Little Mix – 3:56

"How long," The Cat asked the Heart.

"I don't see how that is any of your bussiness," the Heart kept her heart between her and him.

"He is a player, he played me," The Hare said.

"He's not good enough for you," The Car said, thinking that she was the only one who she should be with.

"He'll break you heart in three," The Hare said again, just knowing how bad the pain was.

"I don't like the way he wears his hair," The Hatter said, sipping her tea.

"They don't like you anymore," The Heart said.

The Adventurer looked over at her, a smirk coming to his face. He came closer to her, "They just don't know us."

AN: Honestly I want this to happen so badly. I have shipped this since I found out about Alistair. Anyways, which one was your favorite, mine was probably AfterLife.


	3. The Forrest and The Party

Go Pokemon Go- Pokemon- 1:01

"The first three generations are so much better than the new ones, you're going to love it," the brown hair princess squealed as she settled into her bed. Her laptop on her lap, a strawberry blonde princess by her side, and her Pikachu onesie on.

The two princess had made a deal at the beginning of the year for movie night. For the first two semesters, the shoe loving princess got to choose what they watched. It went back and forth between nature documenters, roms coms, old Broadway musicals turned movie, and movies turned into Broadway musicals. For the last two semesters of the year, the sleep loving princess got to choose what they watched.

Many of the girls at Ever After High had their own little quirks. Apple lived for video games, Lizzie couldn't eat french fries without dripping them into a milkshake first, Cerise had a Shoujo Manga collection, and Briar was Pokemon obsessed. That was one of the perks about having many little brothers will do to a girl.

The brown eyed princess began to play the first episode ever, in dub sadly because the green eye princess wants to hear words she knows. You would think that a girl who speaks every plant and animal ever would know another language. "I want to be the very best, like no one ever was."

The party loving princess found it too cute as the animal loving princess's expression changed as the show played out.

By the end of the episode, the tea drinking princess looked into the coffee drinking princess's eyes, "IT'S SO CUTE!"

"I knew you would like it," the older princess gave the younger princess a little bop on the nose. The younger princess laid her head on the older princess shoulder as the next episode began to play, as she started to lightly hum to the opening theme song.

Wait tell she got to meet Misty. A girl totally head over heels over someone totally clueless. Oh how well the older princess know that.

Can't Blame a Girl for Trying- Sabrina Carpenter- 2:49

"It's Ok Ash, Hunter is a big ass for letting you get away," the party girl put another spoonful of vegan chocolate ice cream into the mouth of her little broken heart vegan baby.

"I-I thought we w-would last," the heart broken girl let out serval more sobs fall from her heart into the world.

Hunter had broken up with Ashlynn that day, for some unknown idiot reason.

"I'm sure you can find someone you will last with. You and Hunter were too much like the same person to have a working relationship," the not so sleepy beauty exclaimed to her friend.

"We were the same person!" Briar realized that she might have more work to do than she thought.

"Ash, there are so many people who have crushes on you," Briar could name at least 10 people, from both genders, that would die to go on a date with Ashlynn.

The nature princess let out a bitter laugh, "Ya, like who."

"Sparrow," both girls laugh almost instantly after Briar said the name, neither one could really see a sweet girl like Ashlynn with a guy like Sparrow.

"Anyone who I might actually go out with," Ashlynn looked at Briar, her eye's slightly wide from crying. Though Briar's eyes fell on the rose like lips that were set in a slight pout.

Briar couldn't take it anymore. She leaned down, letting her lips fall on to Ashlynn's. Sweet, as she expected, and Salty, from the few tears that had fallen on her lips.

Briar pulled herself away, "Me."

Banana Pancakes – Jack Johnson – 3:12

Briar rolled over in her bed. Mornings were certainly the worse for a princess who was curse to fall asleep for what felt like a million times a day.

Briar flapped her arms around, looking for her girlfriend. Once she had decided that her girlfriend had already left the bed and that if she wanted to cuddle her than she must make the dangerous mission to leave her bed.

Briar, being the laziest princess in the kingdom in the morning, decided to fall out of bed, wrapped around in her fuzzy blanket and her unicorn stuff animal under her arm. You can take the princess out of the bed, but you can't take the bed out of the princess.

Briar, deciding that her legs were to tired to walk, crawled her way out of her bedroom and let her nose lead her when it came across a scent so sweet that it had to be her girlfriend.

"Ashi-boo," Briar said, once she came across her girlfriends feet.

She looked up to find Ashlynn looking down. Ashlynn smiled down at her little girlfriend, looking just as pretty as she did every morning. How stayed looking so good even when on her period was a mystery to Briar.

"Aww, is it a Bri-Baby," Ashlynn cooed to Briar, using her baby voice. To her there was nothing cuter than Briar in the morning.

Briar lifted her arms up to Ashlynn, "Carry."

"Aww," Ashlynn cooed again. "How about I come down there."

Ashlynn went down to the floor and Briar engulfed her in a hug. "Cuddle," Briar said, as she placed her head in the crook of Ashlynn's neck.

"That sounds perfect," Ashlynn wrapped her self around her girlfriend.

Everywhere – Michelle Branch-Allison – 3:35

Ashlynn tossed and turned in bed. Only her in her dreams again. Her brown eyes, her smile, the way they were when they were together.

She got out of bed and went to her kitchen and got some advspell for her headache.

It was no use going outside or online, she would just see her everywhere.

Ashlynn had made it as a top desigher.

Briar had made it as a DJ.

When she played the radio, she would hear Briar's new song. When she would go into the city, she would see Briar on a big poster. When she went online, a new article about Briar's newest break-up or hook-up.

Ashlynn had not gone on a single date since Briar.

Briar already had 24 girlfriends and counting.

Ashlynn turned on her phone to look at her lockscreen, which had stayed the same even though the two had broken up. It was a picture of their first kiss. It was around christmas time and the two of them were under the mistletoe kissing. The best thing about the photo was Apple and Blondie, jumping and screaming in the background.

Ashlynn looked at the time, 2:06 am. Would she be up? Probably not but Briar had stayed up before, if she really wanted to.

She toke a screenshot and sent it to Briar.

'Remember this! 3'

It was only a minute later and the little . . . bubble appeared.

A picture appeared, one of Ashlynn's favorites. The two were in Briar's bed and Briar was sleeping. Ashlynn was taking the picture and kissing her forehead.

'Coffee. Now. You know the place.'

Ritual – Ellie Goulding – 3:50

They were running. All of the girls were. They didn't know someone had to go. They didn't know thats why stories happen, why destiny was so important. The Storybook was not something you wanted to be apart of.

But someone had too.

Apple, Holly, Briar, and Holly were all in Neverland trying to get to Raven and Nevermore.

Briar didn't know where another of the other princess were, and she didn't care. All that she cared about was her and Ashlynn.

She heard the gunshots as she saw Raven.

Raven helped Apple first, than Holly, and then Briar. As Briar turned around they began to fly.

"Ashlynn," Briar yelled at Raven. She felt Apple put a hand on her shoulder and as she looked at her, tears fell down her checks.

"No," she whispered. She turned herself around and yelled, "ASHLYNN!". She saw her, a bunch of people in black cloaks around her. She could hear the faint whisper, "Briar." Someone throw her to her knees while another brought out the StoryBook of Legends.

"I love you!," she was getting farther and farther away but not far enough to not see the purple magic flowing around Ashlynn from the book.

But she wasn't close enough to hear Ashlynn say, "I love you too, Briar Beauty."

My Heart is Open – Maroon 5 – 3:57

Ashlynn didn't need Briar to tell her that she was hurting.

She could see it everyday. Her sun had lost it's shine but that wouldn't stop Ashlynn from loving Briar.

She didn't push her at first, she was just there for her. She would make sure she got her thronework, even though she was still at least a week behind, that she ate, and she sleep. And every morning and evening she would make sure she said, "I love you."

But she was getting tired of seeing Briar so sad, this wasn't her Rose, this wasn't the girl she fell in love with.

"Bri," she said one night, climbing into her bed.

"Ya," Briar said, her tone emotionless.

Ashlynn moved her arms around Briar's waist and plopped her head on Briar's shoulders and placed her head next to hers.

Ashlynn felt Briar's eyes widen a bit, "Ash."

"Ssshhh princess, I know you have been going through a rough time, I just want you to know that I have never lost even an once of my love towards you," Ashlynn made sure that her voice was southing, pulsing with love.

Briar seemed to blush at the words and even more when Ashlynn began to shower her with kisses.

What I like about you – 5 Seconds of Summer Cover – 2:32

It was the night before the first year of middle school. Ashlynn, Apple, Blondie, and Briar were all having a sleepover.

"What are your goals for the year," Apple asked.

"For everything to be just right," Blondie answered.

"To have them make a whole day in the castleteria menu dedicated to vegan food," Ashlynn said, in a some what dreamy tone of voice. All of the other girls turned their heads to her. She raised her hands up, "What, a princess can dream."

"To go on my first date," Briar said, making all the girls laugh but nodded in agreement to each other.

"What kind of boy do you want to date," Blondie asked the girls.

"Oh, lets make a list of requirements, so that we all approve of who we all date," Ashlynn said and Apple ran to get a notebook and a pen.

"Maybe I don't want to date a boy," Briar whispered to herself.

"What," Ashlynn said, turning to her.

Briar's face warmed up and she felt like she was going to die.

"You too," Ashlynn said, a small smile coming on to her face.


	4. Madistair

Because of you – Kelly Clarkson – 3:36

There was a knock. Then another. Soon it was a foot banging on the door. Maddie didn't get out of her bed. She didn't care. Why should she.

She had the one thing that brought her the most joy in life ripped away from her.

Briar had held a party the night before. In a week it was going to be her and Alistair's one year anniversary.

She had gone to get more drinks for them, this time something without alcohol and it toke longer because it turned out that the catering service didn't serve tea so she had to make her own but that wasn't a problem.

She had finished making it and put it in two teacups and then made her way back to Alistair. She felt like everything was perfect.

Then she saw Kitty's tongue down Alistair's throat. Then she saw Alistair put his arm's around Kitty's waist. Then she saw her best friend and her boyfriend make out.

She dropped the teacups. They didn't hear it over the music. She began to cry. Nobody notice. She ran out there. Maybe one head turned but nobody went after her.

She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a random bottle. She opened in and let the pills spill in her hand.

She looked in the mirror. She didn't know the girl who she saw back. She brought her hand to her mouth.

 **TS**

Alistair had no idea this would happen. He never wanted to hurt Maddie. He didn't know what to do when he woke up in Kitty's bed in her and Lizzie's dorm. All he knew to do was to get his clothes and to go see her.

He didn't think he would see her on a stretcher.

* * *

Never Ever Getting Rid of Me – Waitress: The Musical – 2:16

"He's here again," Kitty said to Maddie. She just rolled her eyes.

For the last month, a guy named Alistair had been coming to the dinner that Maddie worked at. He had been making the cheesiest move to get her to go out with him. She always rejected him every time.

"Maybe you should just go on a date with him," Kitty said.

"Will you go on a date Hopper," she asked.

Kitty cringed before hissing, "Never."

"Then you have your answer," Maddie said with a smile.

"This is for Table 4," Ginger said as she handed Maddie two slices of ApplePie.

Kitty open the door, "I bet he's waiting out there for you."

"Shut up Kitty," Maddie said, as she walked out of the kitchen and into the diner.

The Wonderess was the best diner in town and it was close to where Maddie went to college. It was a pale yellow with baby blue table and red booths and curtains. It reminded Maddie of a 90's sitcom.

As she walked over to Table 4 she smiled. It was two of her favorite regulars and her favorite couple.

"Why didn't I know, when Ginger handed me this order, it was you two," she said as she placed the two pieces of pie down on the table.

"Maddie," Raven exclaimed as she pulled Maddie into her booth and wrapped her arms around her.

"We haven't seen you in forever," Apple said from the other side.

"Maybe because you two have been on a date everyday," Maddie teased.

Raven blushed and looked over at Apple, "Maybe not everyday but-"

"Hey Maddie!" Alistair said, standing in front of the booth.

Maddie rolled her eyes before she spoke, "Hello Alistair."

"Do you know what temperature of the diner is," he asked.

Raven looked confused and Maddie replied, "I have no idea."

"Well I was pretty cold before your hotness heated the place up," he smiled as he spoke.

Both Raven and Apple laughed. Maddie just rolled her eyes again.

"Maddie, do you mind leaving me and Raven alone," Apple asked.

Maddie looked at them with eyes that said, "PLEASE DON'T SEND ME OUT THERE WITH HIM ON THE LOSE!"

She looked over at Raven for help but Raven just smirked before agreeing with Apple.

Maddie slowly stood up and started to walk back to the kitchen and Alistair followed.

"What did you think," Alistair said, referring to the 'joke' he made earlier.

"Not your worse one but still pretty bad," she said.

"How about you just go out with me already," he pleaded.

"I have to go back to work," she said as she pushed the doors to the kitchen open.

"Your not going to get rid of me that easy," he said as the door closed.

* * *

Army – Ellie Goulding – 3:57

She didn't need anyone but him.

He helped her in every way possible.

He healed the pain,

He created new joy for her.

"His's the truest love I've ever known," She spoke, her eyes tearing up.

She looked up at him, his eyes holding back tears too. She could her Maid of Hornor, Raven, with the rest of her bridesmaids sniffling.

"I Do."

* * *

Why Worry – Set It Off – 3:19

They all ran onto the beach. The sand in their toes. The sea water in their nose's.

She looked great, he thought. More than she grave herself credit for.

All the Wonderlandians were at the beach together, having a long weekend and planning on fully enjoying it.

"You shouldn't worry," Chase said, as the two went to back the towels for all of them, "She likes you back."

"And so do her two best friends," Alistair replied.

"It must be so hard to have three great, amazing, and hot girls, one of them being the one you like, are crazy about you," Chase said with an eye roll.

"Just go for it," He said, as he went ahead of him.

He looked over at Maddie. He did that for the whole day, no really speaking to her alone like he should be. By the time they started the fire, he should have already asked her out.

They were eating s'mores and he had some how ended up sitting next to her.

She had gotten marshmallow at the side of her mouth and he did a daring move. Not like a Daring Charming move but just a daring move in it's self.

He toke her face in his hands and turned her to face him.

Her eyes winded and her mouth fell slightly ajar.

He moved his thumb to wipe the marshmallow away.

And then it was just the two of them.

* * *

Down the Rabbit Hole – Wonderland: The Musical – 1:08

"Come on Maddie," Alistair laughed, as he made Maddie chase him.

"Walister," Maddie said with her lisp, "Wstop Wrunning."

"Not until you catch me," he said. 7 year old Alistair was having fun with his best friend, as the two played around Wonderland. Both of their parents were at a meeting and had let the two lose in Wonderland, hoping that they wouldn't get in trouble.

Right before Alistair jumped down a Rabbit Hole, he heard Maddie scream.

He looked back to find her on the ground, a cut on her knee.

He quickly ran to her side, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. He quickly a her knee a kiss before looking back up at her, "A kiss always make it feel better."

 **TS**

"MADDIE!" Alistair yelled, as he chased his best friend around his house, "STOP!"

She just laughed in response and turned the corner, so she would be going down the hall that lead to his bedroom.

She was just about to reach the last door, Alistair's bedroom door, when her feet got tangled up in the carpet and she feel flat on her face. This gave Alistair the advantage he needed.

When she was about to get up he used his body weight and pushed her down again, leaving no space in between the two.

He looked down at her, his eye's full of mischief, and closed the space between there lips.

* * *

Flashlight – Ellie Goulding – 3:34

"Why are you looking at the new boy," Chase asked his girlfriend, Maddie.

"He's... intriguing," She replied, her eyes never leave the boy across the cafeteria.

"Well why don't you get to know him later," Chase said, putting his arm around Maddie, "We don't have any other class together today."

"Aww," Maddie cooed, her eyes finally leaving the boy, "Are you jealous."

"No, I just want to spend time with my girlfriend," Chase said and then leaned in to kiss her.

 **TS**

"Hi, Your the new boy right," Chase asked.

"Yes..," Alistair replied, not being able to shake the feeling that this boy seemed like he wanted to kill him.

"Ya, can you go back from where you came from," He said sharply.

"Excuse me," Alistair said, irritated, "What did I do to you."

"Well my girlfriend hasn't been able to take her eyes off of you since you've gotten here and since you've 'Needed her help' in Math, she seemed to be really into getting to know you better," Chase said.

"What do you mean Maddie," Alistair asked.

"Yes I do. You see I was just about to get her in bed when you got here," Chase answered.

"Wait, you are only dating her for sex," Alistair asked.

"Of course. She has like the best ass in school and I don't think anyone can handle her cheerfulness," Chase said with a tone of disguised near the end.

Alistair got closer to Chase after he said that and shot back, "You know what, I think I know a guy who can. Me. I'm not going to back away from Maddie, I'm going to save her from a pig like you."

* * *

Uma Thurman – Fall Out Boy – 3:32

Alistair was pretty sure that Maddie wanted to kill Alistair.

They were at a party, hosted by someone Alistair forgot the name of. He dressed in what he usually wore to parties that his friends made him go to. He expected the same thing from everyone else.

That was before he saw Maddie.

She was wearing a tight dress that was more like a second layer of skin. The dark blue made her seem older, making you not see the usually childish element in her face.

And then the way the music seemed to be giving Maddie a lesson on how her body should be moving.

The moves she was doing was driving Alistair more mad.

She has only looked his way once.

She had given him a wink

* * *

Play Date – Melanie Martinez – 3:00

"Mom, we're to old for play dates," Alistair groaned to his mom over the phone.

"I love you too Mom, goodbye."

He went up the stairs to Maddie's house and rang the doorbell that made the sound of a mouse.

"Hey Alistair," she said, "Come in."

"Hey Maddie," he said as he walked into her house, "Have the others arrived yet?"

"No, it's just going to be the two of us," She giggled as she closed the door.

"Oh," he said, "Can I say hi to your Dad."

"You could if he was home, he's at the store," Maddie said.

Before Alistair could say something Maddie grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go up to my room."

Maddie lead Alistair up the stairs and into her room and sat the two of them down on her bed.

Neither spoke but Alistair could see Maddie, in the corner of his eye, looking at him and then looking away and then looking back at him.

"So...What do you want to do," Alistair asked.

"I have an idea," Maddie said and then she kissed him.

It wasn't a bad kiss, Maddie's lips were soft, but Alistair still pushed her away.

"Maddie," he spoke, "You know I like Bunny."

"I know," she said weakly, "But I just thought-

"You thought you could get me to like you," He asked.

She nodded her head.

"Maddie," he said, "I'm going to leave."

Maddie sighed and then looked him dead in the eye, "I'm sorry Alistair but no you're not."

* * *

It Can't Be True – 13: The Musical – 3:34

"Did you really see them," Duchess asked Lizzie.

"Yes," She said sadly.

 **TS**

"But what about Bunny," Faybelle asked.

"I know right," Duchess said.

 **TS**

"How could she," Raven said.

"How could he," Lizzie said.

 **TS**

"I wonder why," Farrah said.

"Who knows," Faybelle said.

 **TS**

"Everything he's ever said, it must have been a lie," Bunny said.

"I never would have thought Alistair would do that," Kitty said.

 **TS**

"I wonder how that's going to work out with them," Justine said.

"I know right," Duchess said.

 **TS**

"Did you do that Maddie, and don't you dare try to lie to me," Raven said.

"It's true," Maddie said, "We kissed."

* * *

I'm Too Hot For You – School Of Rock: The Musical – 3:26

"I'm sorry but it's you, not me," Maddie said, taking her hand off of Alistair's.

"Isn't it suppose to by the other way around," Alistair said.

"No," Maddie shot back. She stood up and left him.

"How did he take it," Kitty said, once she gotten into the car.

"Like I would stay there long enough to see that," She shot back and earn some laughs.

"Well you were wwaayy out of his league," Lizzie said.

"You're so right, I just wanted to test the waters," she said as they left the school parking lot.


End file.
